This invention relates generally to hot air heating systems and, more particularly, to a support structure for a tubular heat exchanger element therein.
In rooftop air conditioning systems which have been traditionally used to condition the air being provided to the building by a way of ducts, the air is cooled during the warmer seasons and heated in the cooler seasons. In such systems, heating is provided by way of gas burners incorporated into the unit such that the rooftop unit can provide the full heating and cooling needs for the building. Such a unit is called a year-round, packaged, air conditioning system.
Where gas is used to provide the supplementary heat in such a system, the heat exchanger apparatus by which the heat is transferred from the gas fired burners to the indoor air stream comprises a plurality of multi-path tubes disposed in parallel relationship in the indoor air stream. The tubes are preferably suspended in a predetermined location within the indoor air stream such that the heat transfer efficiency is optimized. It is therefore necessary to provide proper support structure for the installation, placement and support of these tubes within the unit. In order to adequately perform its function, the supporting structure should have the strength and integrity to not only prevent movement and/or vibration of the tubes during operation, but should also be capable of maintaining the proper alignment during shipping and installation of the system. On the other hand, since the support structure must necessarily be placed within the indoor air stream, the cross sectional area of the support structure is preferably minimized so as to reduce the resistance that is offered to the flow of the air stream.
Another consideration that is given to the heat exchanger support structures is that of ease of installation into the system. One approach has been that of employing a sheet metal plate with a plurality of holes formed therein for receiving the tubes of the heat exchanger. These tubes are individually laced into the opening of the plates, and then the plates, with the installed tubes, must be fastened within the housing by way of welding or the like. Such an assembly process is difficult and time consuming. Further, such a plate tends to offer substantial resistance to the flow of air across the heat exchanger tubes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved heat exchanger support apparatus.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for a heat exchanger support structure that is rigid and sturdy, but one which offers little resistance to air flow across the tubes.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision for installing heat exchanger tubes into a heating unit in an efficient and simple assembly process.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for a heat exchanger support structure that is economical and practical to make and yet effective and reliable in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken into conjunction with the appended drawings.